


Trip For You

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, marichatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir takes Marinette on a small trip in the middle of the night as a surprise. [MariChatWeek2016 Day 5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip For You

Marinette was apprehensive.

It wasn't every night that Chat Noir showed up at her trapdoor, hand extended to her and a gentle glint in his eye just before twelve. The only thing he'd asked was if Marinette trusted him, which, _yes,_ she did, but to what extent? Still, she took his hand and let him pull her out of the comfort of her bedroom, away from Tikki, and off into the night.

He'd stopped when they reached the Eiffel Tower, somehow not damaged by the incessant beatings Marinette tried to give him on the trip there (why couldn't he be a gentleman about it all and at least _warn_ her that they were about to fly over rooftops?), setting her down on the platform that had become his and Ladybug's private spot. He stood behind her, hands on her hips, while he whispered tales of his adventures with his Lady (not knowing that Marinette knew every detail by heart).

And when his baton beeped, he held her just a little tighter and murmured into her hair, "Happy birthday, Marinette."

And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> March 11th, 2016 || Day 5: Trust Me  
> i'm kinda upset that this was so short, but i'll make up for it with tomorrow's prompt, i promise  
> also, my eye has not stopped watering all day so you're welcome that there aren't any mistakes (if there aren't any to begin with)  
> jusqu'à demain!


End file.
